1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shipping container fabricated of multi-ply corrugated cardboard. A pallet is provided within the container supported by the bottom wall of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shipping containers of the heavy duty type used for transporting articles used in manufacturing processes have commonly been fabricated of either metal, plastic or wood in order to withstand the forces exerted by the heavy objects shipped in such containers. The use of such materials to fabricate containers has several disadvantages. For one, metal, wood and plastic are relatively expensive resulting in high container costs. Additionally, these materials are somewhat heavy, thereby causing increased transportation costs, transportation of containers frequently being cost-assessed in terms of weight. Also, such prior art containers are of the returnable type and must be shipped back to the manufacturing source after each use. While returnable containers are desirable in many applications, there are also many applications wherein it is not desired to have returnable containers.
Containers have also commonly been fabricated of corrugated cardboard. Such containers are useful for many purposes, particularly when relatively light-weight objects are to be transported. Corrugated cardboard has the advantage of being easily fabricated into box-like containers. Further, cardboard is disposable, resulting in the lack of a need to return the containers to the manufacturing source. The containers may be disposed of by recycling processes which are considered to be environmentally desirable. Cardboard is also an inexpensive material and is relatively lightweight, thus reducing shipping costs.
The use of cardboard for fabricating shipping containers has had a weight limitation. As the weight of the contents of such containers has increased, a point is reached where cardboard has not been structurally strong enough to hold up and its use has been substituted for by the conventional wood, metal or plastic containers. In accordance with the present invention, multi-ply corrugated cardboard has been employed to fabricate shipping containers for carrying heavy-weight materials. A triple-ply cardboard has been found to be a preferred material for fabricating the container. Containers of this construction have been able to withstand loads of, for example, 1,100 pounds. In addition to the use of cardboard to fabricate the container, the provision of conventional wood pallets to lift and transport the containers has also been eliminated. A pallet, also fabricated of multi-ply corrugated cardboard, has been developed. The pallet is placed within the container and rests on the bottom wall of the container to result in an integrated total package. Objects are loaded into the container and directly supported by the pallet construction.